


Left Hand Man

by Vialana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Character Study, Fanvids, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Unexpectedly, Mako's life had become full of people he loved and would die for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The "Implied Relationships" tag is all about viewer interpretation. Mako's romantic relationships are a tiny part of the work and the implication comes more from the structure of the vid than any direct intent. (Subtext is fun!)

**Song:**  Riptide

**Artist:**  Vance Joy

**Length:**  3:20

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  63MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/wODabwNEUgA)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?dcue0bbb53520qs)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/152336145591/title-left-hand-man-song-riptide-artist-vance)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?dcue0bbb53520qs
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/152336145591/title-left-hand-man-song-riptide-artist-vance
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/wODabwNEUgA
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
